Sentimentos Eternos
by Karol Kinomoto
Summary: Com a aproximação da Guerra Jacob decide ir embora de La Push a fim de proteger as pessoas que mais ama,incluindo Leah. Mas o que acontece quando os lobos voltam e não há mais ninguem? E quem serão os dois novos lobinhos? LEIAM!
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo

* * *

**

- Leah Clearwater eu quero que você pare agora! – Jacob falou pausadamente, usando o seu timbre de Alpha.

A morena ainda tentou resistir. Lutou contra o seu corpo que obedecia fielmente às palavras dele.

Entretanto, a fúria em seus olhos era evidente. Não tendo como resistir ela parou de correr. E esperou até que ele se aproximasse.

- Você foi imprudente. – Ele disse agarrando-a violentamente pelo pulso esquerdo, obrigando-a a encará-lo nos olhos. – O que você tinha na cabeça? Pra que?

- Eu fiz por você! Por mim... Por todos os seus supostos "amigos" que não tem coragem de cortar pela raiz o que mais te prejudica. Todos sabem que ela não te quer, você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém, mas ainda assim você rasteja, continua sendo o cachorrinho dela e faz com que nós tenhamos que pagar pelos erros dela.

- Cala a boca.

Ele estava tremendo. Prestes a entrar em fase. Mas ela não ligou, a verdade precisava ser dita.

Tudo bem que ela sabia que não tinha sido a coisa mais inteligente do mundo ir falar com a Bella-vadia, a final ela estava se preparando para guerra. Contudo, isso não significava que ela podia continuar tratando-o como um estepe, quando ela tinha um marido para defendê-la, amá-la e tudo mais.

Ela não podia fazer com que ele abrisse mão de tanta coisa pra proteger os Cullens. Ela não o merecia. E todos sabiam que ele era muito melhor do que ela.

- A verdade dói, não é meu querido Alpha?! – Ela destilou todo o veneno guardado há anos. Não tinha razão para tal, principalmente não com ele.

- Leah é melhor você ficar calada. Você não sabe do que está falando! – Ele tremia violentamente, mas continuava apertando o pulso dela.

- Eu sei Jake, eu sei por que você me envolveu nessa loucura toda. Eu estou com você para sempre, mas não sei se você vai estar comigo. E eu estou cansada de não ter certeza.

- Lee, eu vou fazer isso por nós dois... Não por ela! Eu vou fazer para que você não sofra as conseqüências de tudo isso.

- Você acha que eu ficarei bem aqui em La Push sabendo que eu poderia estar lutando com vocês?

- Eu só confio em você para manter todos seguros. Enquanto eu estiver fora você ficará no comando por aqui. – Ele disse tentando ignorar as emoções latentes em seu peito. Tinha que se mostrar forte.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Jake. Eu sei das suas intenções. Você só quer que eu fique para que eu a mantenha segura. Eu não sou babá de ninguém, muito menos de uma "monstrinha". Você sabe que o meu dever é lutar com o Bando.

- Eu não posso lutar sabendo que... - Ela não o deixou terminar.

- A sua "impressão" está em perigo. – Ela completou. – Eu sei Black. Será que uma vez na sua vida você pode parar de se preocupar com elas? Por que elas sempre estão em primeiro plano?

Não queria fraquejar, não queria demonstrar que se importava demais com ele.

Mas do que adiantaria fingir agora? Ele talvez nem voltasse...

A simples alusão desse fato fez com que ela baixasse a cabeça, como tentativa de esconder as lágrimas teimosas.

- Lee. – Jake sorriu ao entender os motivos dela para tudo aquilo, ela se importava com ele, da mesma forma que ele se importava com ela. Independente de Renesmee ou "impressão" ali sempre haveria um elo de amor. – Eu te amo. – Ele a abraçou.

Pega de surpresa pelas palavras dele, ela afundou a cabeça em seu ombro. Um turbilhão de sentimentos prestes a explodir. Ela respirou fundo. Todos aqueles meses de "carência", de superação de ambas as partes por terem sido largados, era mais do que poderiam supor. Talvez até mais do que o "baque" que ela sentiu quando soube que ele tinha tido a "impressão" com a monstrinha. Era amor. Indubitavelmente.

- Eu também te amo. – Ela o beijou. – E vou com você.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso milhares de vezes. EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ. Lembre-se do porquê de tudo isso. Nós não queremos que essa guerra chegue até nossas casas e atinja a quem nós amamos. Se eu pudesse eu juro que ficaria aqui com você, eu nunca sairia de perto de você.

Ela sentiu um pouco de culpa por estar brigando com ele, já que eram as últimas horas dele antes de sair de La Push, e talvez nunca mais voltar...

Esse pensamento fez com que ficasse com raiva.

- É TUDO CULPA DOS CULLEN. TUDO CULPA DA MOSCA-MORTA ( alguém sabe quem é? ¬¬)

- Então eu só tenho o que agradecê-los. Porque se eles não tivessem aparecido, eu nunca teria uma chance com você. Um mulherão como você não daria bola para um moleque como eu. Eu me dei bem – ele se gabou. – não vou negar que a principio eu queria apenas uma forma de aliviar todo o estresse, e eu sei que você queria esquecer o Sam. Mas você, Leah Clearwater, é uma mulher muito atraente e gostosa ao quadrado. Não tinha como não me apaixonar por você. Mesmo quando você me rejeitou por causa da "impressão" com a Nessie, eu não sei... Eu ainda queria você. E por isso vou lutar até o fim. Pra poder voltar pra casa e ter você só pra mim.

- Você promete? Promete que volta pra mim? Só pra mim? Sem Nessie nem nada, só nós dois?

- Nós ficaremos juntos, eu prometo. Eu estarei em casa o mais rápido possível, e tudo vai ser como deve ser. Você tem que confiar em mim. - Ele a beijou calorosamente, apertando cada parte daquele corpo feminino e delicado.

- Então eu ficarei esperando, pelo tempo que for. – Ele a imprensou contra um tronco de árvore, enquanto ela o abraçava com as pernas.

- Eu te amo. Ele disse distribuindo milhares de beijos pelo pescoço dela. Até que retirou o "incomodo" vestido dela.

Quando ele disse essas três palavras, Leah inverteu as posições. Sendo que ele era o imprensado na árvore. Jake a viu deixar escapar uma lágrima e um sorriso antes de beijá-lo.

Ela acreditava nele. E isso era a melhor coisa no mundo, já que agora tinha um grande motivo para voltar e confrontar a natureza de sua "impressão". E ele lutaria até o fim para ficar com ela, a sua Lee.

Naquela noite eles fizeram amor pela última vez.

A manhã chegou rápida. E ela o viu se juntar ao Bando, aos Cullens e seus aliados.

Antes de partirem Leah e Jake se beijaram, deixando claro para todos que estavam juntos. Mas, o momento não durou muito.

- Leah. – Edward chamou.

Ela revirou os olhos contrariada, antes de responder. – Sim.

- Eu sei que não deve ser fácil para você tomar conta da "impressão" dele. Mas eu sou grato a você por isso. Ela é o que mais me importa, e eu serei eternamente grato a você.

- Eu não preciso da sua gratidão. – Ela disse ríspida. – Mas eu cuidarei dela, e não precisa me agradecer, ela é só uma criança.

- Você é admirável. ( n/a: Abre o olho Bella!)

- Ou tola demais. – Ela completou.

Ele riu misterioso. A observou por um tempo antes de falar.

- Tolos são os que te amam e desistem.

" _O que esse vampiro acha que é?" Ela pensou. " Ah, é um sanguessuga que lê mentes"._

Ele riu do pensamento dela.

- Agora, sugador, eu já vou. – Ela correu até Jake.

Ao vê-la correr em sua direção com os longos cabelos pretos balançando contra o vento, o seu coração disparou. Por perceber que aquela seria a imagem que o levantaria pelas manhãs e o que o acalmaria para dormir durante as noites. O som das batidas do coração dela sendo marcadas para sempre em sua memória.

Não havia motivos para ela ser amarga com ninguém, Sam fora superado. Agora Jake só a fazia sorrir.

Ela abraçou cada um de seus irmãos de Bando, e até mesmo cumprimentou os Cullens, enquanto os via partir.

Todas as mulheres tinham ficado para trás, e ela, que tinha o dever de protegê-las. Sem saber exatamente por quanto tempo.

Mas sabendo que poderiam se passar meses ou quem sabe anos...

Muito tempo para alguns...

Mas ela tinha a eternidade...

E essa nunca acaba!

* * *

**E ai galera?! Quanto tempo que eu não dou as caras por aqui... E o melhor... Nem foi pra atualizar as minhas fics ¬¬**

**Triste eu sei, mas... Eu não pude evitar. Imaginem a cena: você sentada numa aula super dinâmica sobre circuitos elétricos e de repente vem à idéia de uma fic... Não pude evitar... Tive que escrever... Eu espero que vocês me dêem as suas devidas opiniões.**

**Essa fic tem uma passagem de tempo significativa, mas não vai ser totalmente voltada para o período de guerra. Relaxem, tem muito romance e personagens novos... Que por sinal tem relação direta com a Leah e o Jake.**

**Então se vocês gostaram da idéia façam essa autora neurótica feliz e deixem seus comentários**

**Xoxo**


	2. Uma notícia Inesperada! Merda!

**Uma notícia inesperada?!**

**

* * *

  
**

Um mês após o Bando ter ido pra Guerra.

Leah's POV

Não é que eu não confie em ninguém para contar o que acontece comigo, eu tenho amigos os quais eu sinceramente confiaria os meus mais infames segredos. A questão é que eles são poucos.

E às vezes eu me sinto sozinha porque eles foram pra Guerra e me deixaram pra trás e principalmente, porque estão distantes de mim.

É chato não ter com quem implicar... Não ter em quem descontar as minhas frustrações.

Nenhum deles convive mais ao meu lado, e eu perdi a minha essência de ser espontânea sem eles.

Não que eu seja aquela pessoa que deixa de fazer as coisas, mas tenho minhas restrições. Confiar em alguém é uma dádiva. Eu confio em poucos.

E eu sei que por mais que eles odiassem o meu temperamento, eles me suportavam... Eu não posso fazer o mesmo com as meninas – Kim, Rachel, Emily e as crianças – elas não merecem se preocupar com os meus problemas nem com o que me atormenta.

Eu sei que há algo errado por aqui, algo horrível se aproxima.

Mais e mais sanguessugas estão chegando a Forks. Mas, eu não posso preocupar os rapazes.

Nesse momento enquanto eu estou meditando, eles estão lutando dando o melhor por nós, eu tenho que me virar sem eles.

Mesmo que eu arrisque a minha vida.

Só espero que seja suficiente.

"Merda,?!" Leah refletia sentada na cadeira de balanço do lado de fora da casa dos Clearwater. Os rastros deles parecem ficar mais evidentes a cada dia que passava.

Não sei qual é a intenção em não serem discretos, talvez achem que estamos desprotegidas. Ou são prepotentes... Vai saber vampiro ou é burro demais ou forte demais, de qualquer jeito não me agrada. (n/a: que maldade, leelee)

"Tiaaaa, Tiaaa Leeah" Claire gritava de dentro da casa.

"Aqui fora" Ela respondeu.

A pequena garotinha se aproximou, e com as mãozinhas levantadas pediu para se sentar no colo de Leah.

"O que foi?"

"Todos estão tristonhos, Tia. Será que é por que os meus papais não estão mais aqui?" Claire perguntou aconchegando-se mais no colo dela. "Eles estão bem, não estão?!"

Leah congelou com a pergunta, já que os pais de Claire tinham sido mortos por vampiros recentemente.

Todos estavam amedrontados pelo fato.

Foi a partir disso que todos os habitantes da reserva que ainda estavam por lá se mudaram para a casa dos Clearwater.

"Querida, é lógico que eles estão bem... Eles sempre vão estar perto de nós. Confia em mim, meu amor, quando tudo isso acabar nós vamos estar bem mais contentes."

A menininha sorriu.

"Eu confio na senhora, Tia".

* * *

Segundo mês:

O primeiro mês foi bem legal, todas conseguimos nos distrair, e não pensar tanto que nossos familiares, amigos, namorados estavam lutando para que nada nos acontecesse, arriscando a vida por sanguessugas sem noção.

Mas o segundo nos atingiu de uma forma brutal... Além dos pais de Claire terem sido mortos, muitas pessoas começavam a sumir.

Eu sabia que os vampiros estavam tentando achar o ponto fraco dos lobos para fazê-los recuar.

E adivinhem: Nós éramos o ponto fraco.

Eles queriam nos encurralar e já tinham sentido o meu cheiro há muito tempo, eu estava marcada para morrer.

Só não sabia o momento em que eles atacariam.

A minha missão era simples: proteger as preciosas "impressões" deles.

Ok. Eu estava ficando chateada com isso, era irônico demais.

Enquanto meus pensamentos continuavam a martelar, eu penteava os cabelos da "graciosa" Nessie.

Eu deveria ser má.

Eu poderia estar com raiva ou eu simplesmente poderia deixar que ela fosse morta pelos vampiros que nos rodeavam, ela era um alvo fácil, só tinha um porém...

Eu gosto da pirralha, mesmo ela sendo quem poderia me destruir mais na frente.

Ela é só uma criança.

E merda, uma criança que precisava de mim.

Eu ando muito sentimental. Merda.

"Lee, penteia meu cabelo igual o seu?" A pequena ruivinha pediu. "Quando a minha mãe voltar, eu vou pedir pra ela, pra você morar com a gente."

Eu tive que rir dessa. Imagina: eu e Bella-sem-sal-açúcar-songa-monga compartilhando o mesmo teto... Crianças são tão inocentes. E é por isso que eu não odeio a pirralha.

"Lee, Nessie, Claire, as panquecas estão prontas" Emily gritou da cozinha.

* * *

Três meses depois

Eu devo admitir, eu to pirando demais.

Dessa vez não tem haver com vampiros. Merda.

Eu acho que a Emily está doente, e isso me preocupa... Ela se faz de forte e tudo mais, mas eu sei que ela não está bem, e o pior é que o bebê dela, Peter, acabou de nascer.

Ela está apática desde o parto. O médico falou que ocorreram algumas complicações e que ela tinha escapado por pouco.

Sam não vai viu o filho nascer...

Não. Eu não estou comemorando. Como eu já disse: estou muito sentimental.

Merda.

Ok, eu sei que ando falando muito "merda" ultimamente. Mas eu sei a razão pela qual eu estou sentimental.

Merda.

Eu estou cansada de correr na direção contrária, de ver as pessoas serem felizes e eu ficar pra trás.

Eu vou contar para a minha melhor amiga o que está acontecendo.

Adentrei o quarto sorrateiramente, e por causa da pouca iluminação eu sabia que Emily não podia me ver. Isso me daria mais coragem.

Sorri. Era bobagem estar com medo dela.

Ela era minha amiga. Eu a tinha afastado.

Eu precisava fazer aquilo... Por ela, mas principalmente por mim. Porque amigo é aquele que está do seu lado quando você adoece.

É aquele que te consola quando você está triste.

Te aconselha independentemente do assunto.

Te faz rir nos momentos mais inoportunos.

Te aponta os teus erros e defeitos, mesmo sabendo que você vai ficar com raiva.

Amigo de verdade, não é só aquele que curte as mesmas coisas que a gente, mas sim aquele que te dá "socos" de realidade.

Ele diz a verdade, mesmo que isso machuque, não porque ele é um sado masoquista e queira te ver sofrer.

Ele sabe que independente do tamanho da queda, ele vai estar do teu lado pra te reerguer.

E eu sei que um dia nós fomos assim. E hoje mais do que nunca eu preciso dela. E acho que ela também precisa de mim.

"Emm" Eu chamei. Mas não obtive respostas. "Emm"

"Oi Lee". Ela acendeu a luminária que estava do lado da cama. Estava surpresa por me ver ali, com certeza. Mesmo que estivéssemos morando sobre o mesmo teto durante esses meses eu não dava muita abertura. Só o básico mesmo.

"Oi" Eu disse me deitando na cama bem ao seu lado.

Ela não mudou de expressão nem nada.

Eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro e disse "Eu te amo"

O silencio se fez presente por alguns minutos até que eu ouvi alguns soluços.

"Emm, eu ainda nem me declarei e você já está chorando" Eu debochei.

"Eu sou assim mesmo, você sabe."

"Pelo menos vai me poupar às palavras."

Ela riu, mas um riso triste. Eu estranhei.

"O que foi?" Resolvi perguntar. "Tem algo errado com o bebê?"

Ela balançou a cabeça negando.

"Então o que foi? Você anda pálida e pelos cantos. O que está acontecendo?"

Eu não esperava por essa, e acreditem: eu me senti muito mal.

"Eu estou morrendo, Lee".

Meu mundo caiu. Como uma pessoa que acabar de dar vida a alguém podia falar aquilo?

Merda. Eu sabia que ela nunca brincaria com aquilo.

"E eu estive pensando, prima, eu..." Ela começou a chorar torrencialmente.

E a minha única atitude foi abraçá-la. Niná-la como uma criança, até que finalmente se acalmasse.

"Não pense, apenas me conte o que está acontecendo, de preferência desde o inicio".

"Eu tive uma gravidez de alto risco, Lee. E eu sinto que vou morrer."

Gravidez é uma coisa estranha. Admitam.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que você vai morrer"

"Eu sei, eu só quero que você saiba que se algo acontecer comigo eu quero que você fique com o meu filho e com o Sam"'

"Não, Emm, pára com isso!" Eu me senti ultrajada, eu não queria os restos dela. "Você vai ver o fim dessa guerra, o Sam voltar pra você e pro seu filho, nunca mais diga que vai morrer, eu te proíbo"

"Lee, Eu pensei que era isso que você queria..."

"Emily eu nunca fui tão feliz. O Sam é seu, eu tenho um bom motivo pra viver." Acariciei o meu ventre.

A moça deitada ao meu lado da cama arregalou os olhos e me encarou.

"Não... Não me diga que..." As lágrimas eram visíveis nos olhos de Emily." Como?" – Ela balançou a cabeça e deu o melhor de seus sorrisos. – "Eu estou tão feliz por você."

Como é chato a gente conhecer tanto uma pessoa, que apenas um olhar é capaz de falar milhares de coisas. E aquele olhar dela me pedia tudo... Eu não tinha como dizer não.

"Eu sei, Em. E eu posso ajudar o Sam a cuidar do Peter, não se preocupe com isso. Prometo. Mas pare com isso. Você ainda vai ter que me ensinar esse lance de ser mãe.

Nós rimos. Imaginem: Leah Clearwater como mãe.

* * *

**Enquanto isso, nos arredores da casa dos Clearwater.**

"**Eu não quero saber de desculpas dessa vez. Estamos aqui há muito tempo, já é hora de agir"**

"**A lobinha parece ser forte" Uma vampira de cabelos castanhos disparou.**

"**Mas é só uma." **

" **Eu a quero morta... Na verdade, eu quero todos mortos, antes de amanhecer.**

**Fim do cap 2:**

**

* * *

**

Ok, minhas queridas. Aqui estou eu de novo. Fala sério, eu nem demorei a atualizar.

E eu sei que esse capitulo está meio "podre", mas eu juro que vou me esforçar mais. Eu não sei se vocês entenderam, mas eu to pensando seriamente em matar a Emily. O que vocês acham? Eu tenho um decorrer da fic pensado, caso ela esteja morta. Eu gostei, mas... Eu posso mudar caso vocês se oponham. E não, não se preocupem. Eu não vou fazer Sam e Lee.

Siiim! A Leah está grávida! E adivinhem quem é o papai??! Vou deixar uma pista: começa com J e acaba com ACOB. Já sabem?

Outra coisa importante que deve ser notada, essa passagem de tempo foi bem rápida. E o próximo cap promete ser igual. Pelo menos até que se chegue à parte em que o Casal mais sexy do mundo se reencontre. ;)

Cara, eu já disse que amo vocês todas???

Não? Pois então lá vai: EU AMO VOCES!!!!! Brigada pelo apoio através das reviews.

: Bom saber que você gostou, me deu um gás a mais pra escrever esse cap. Prometo melhorar nos próximos, já que esse está um pouco sem emoção. Só o cotidiano mesmo.

Milena Black: Obaaa, que alegria em saber que você gostou e até pôs nos favoritos. É uma honra saber que você vai acompanhar. Valeu pelo apoio.

camila townes: muito grato pelo "isso" querida hehehehe... E pra você ver: nem demorei! Eu quis fazer no mesmo estilo de suspense que você usa em " nem tudo é o que parece" não sei se deu certo... Poxa, espero que sim. Bjos.

Oraculo: nossa, que emoção... A autora que escreve a melhor blackwater que eu já li falando que a minha humilde fic tem potencial... Aiaiai to dando milhões e milhões de pulos aqui no meu quarto... Então, talvez ocorra algo platônico ou não entre o Ed e a Lee... Tenho tantas teorias, mas relaxe... Essa fic é blackwater.

Bjos

Valeu a todo mundo que deixou um comentário e também a quem leu.

Até a próxima


	3. Sarah e Taylor

**Então meninas, em primeiro lugar eu quero pedir desculpas a vocês por ter postado errado o segundo capitulo da fic. Muito obrigada a todas que continuam lendo e também deixando reviews. Eu tenho a intenção de não enrolar para postar os cap da fic, porque estou de férias no momento. Quando começarem as aulas farei o meu melhor para continuar postando, mas creio que será apenas uma vez na semana, ou no sábado ou no domingo. Até lá, assim que eu escrever o cap ele estará postado sem demora. Bjos!**

**Cap 3: Sarah e Taylor.  


* * *

  
**

Eu sabia que a gestação seria diferente, eu e o Jake éramos lobos... Não demorou muito tempo e a minha barriga já estava enorme. Apesar de apenas quatro meses de gravidez, parecia que eu tinha engolido uma bola de basquete.

Eu fiquei com medo de não saber lidar com o que podia acontecer. Eu precisava que alguém me ajudasse se ao menos o Doutor Carlile estivesse por aqui...

Emily me aconselhou a ir ao médico, mas como eu ia explicar as coisas que ocorriam no meu corpo?

Eu não era igual às outras mulheres... E não poderia por em risco o segredo dos Lobos.

**- **Você não tem escolha, Lee. Pode entrar doutor. – Emily abriu a porta do quarto em que eu estava e deu passagem a um homem alto, de cabelos um pouco grisalhos e profundo olhos verdes. Ele trajava uma blusa branca e calça jeans escura.

Não tinha como negar: o homem era um sonho. Balancei a cabeça pra afastar tal pensamento. Eu amava o Jake, mas não era cega... O cara na minha frente era lindo demais. Encarei-o por um tempo, tentando ler suas expressões. Tentando entender quais eram as intenções da Emily.

- Doutor, eu espero sinceramente que não me decepcione. Porque eu vou lhe contar o segredo da minha família. – Ela fechou a porta e com a expressão mais séria do mundo e começou. – Essa é a garota de quem lhe falei, ela é a primeira em nossa história a se tornar uma loba!

- Emm, cala a boca. – Eu tentei impedi-la. Finalmente o homem me encarou. Olhamos-nos diretamente por alguns segundos. Não dava pra desviar. Ele sorriu e eu senti que o olhar dele era doce. Desarmei-me e nem liguei mais se a Emily ia ou não nos expor.

- Doutor, como o senhor pôde perceber, nós fazemos parte de uma reserva indígena, assim sendo, dentro de nosso povo, guardamos lendas e tradições que são passadas por todas as nossas gerações.

O médico prestava atenção em tudo o que ela dizia. E eu o analisava. Agora era uma boa hora pra ter um sugador que ler mentes. (n/a: saudades do Ed?!)

Sem nem ao menos ser convidado ele se sentou em uma cadeira que havia perto da minha cama. – Vejo que passarei um bom tempo aqui! – E mais uma vez ele me encarou e riu.

Emily concordou.

- Doutor, como o senhor também já pôde perceber minha prima está grávida.

Ele confirmou.

- De quatro meses apenas.

Tadinho... Ele quase caiu da cadeira. Mas se recompôs. – Como assim? Nem mesmo se fossem gêmeos a barriga dela estaria desse tamanho.

- Me diga algo que eu não sei doutor. – Eu disse a ele com todo o sarcasmo que eu pude usar na voz.

- Eric... Pode me chamar de Eric. – Ele nem ligou para o meu tom.

Ele tirou de cima de mim o lençol que me cobria e começou a mexer no meu ventre. – Com licença. – Ele pediu, levantando a minha blusa e revelando uma saliência relativamente gigante. Ele deu um sorriso enorme, tanto para mim quanto para Emily.

"_O cara gosta de sorrir, só porque tem esses dentes perfeitos. Exibido!_"

- Depois de passar a mão que ele pede licença. – Eu tentei brincar. Emily fechou a cara pra mim, mas o doutor riu. Pelo menos alguém gostava das minhas piadas.

Merda. Esse negócio de gravidez deixa a gente tão carente...

Emily saiu do quarto assim que ouviu o choro de Peter, era hora de comer.

- E então doutor, o senhor quer descobrir sozinho o porquê de eu ter essa bola de basquete enorme na barriga ou quer economizar tempo? Eu perguntei quando o vi tirando agulhas para me espetar.

- Está com medo... Senhora?

- Clearwater. Leah Clearwater. E eu não estou com medo. – Eu não podia mostrar fraqueza.

- Conte-me então. – Ele não desistiu em tirar o meu sangue.

- Bem, eu pertenço a uma tribo cheia de lendas, as quais por muito tempo eu julguei serem apenas coisas pra entreter as crianças. Até que aconteceu comigo...

- Loba?

Eu assenti. Contei tudo a ele.

Não se da aonde a Emily arranjou um médico tão doido. Sério. Assim que eu terminei de contar todas as coisas que ele poderia saber. Ele me olhou por alguns segundos tentando ver algum sinal de contradição no meu rosto. E quando se deu por convencido que esse sinal não viria fez a última coisa que eu esperava. Ele riu, melhor: gargalhou!

Mais tarde, em meio as nossas inúmeras conversas eu descobri que ele era fã de Carlisle. Ou seja, essa cara nunca poderia ser considerado normal. Ele viera para La Push, simplesmente para trabalhar com o Doutor Vampiro. Disse-me o quanto tinha ouvido falar das coisas estranhas que aconteciam por aqui e só não imaginava que era tudo tão louco assim.

"_ Se ao menos ele soubesse que Carlisle era um vampiro... Será que eu poderia contar?_"

* * *

Já fazia quase cinco meses desde que tanto os lobos quanto os Cullens tinham ido para a Guerra.

Meus bebês já estavam perto de nascer. Sim, são gêmeos. Dá pra acreditar nisso? Eu Leah Clearwater, que supostamente nunca poderia ter filho estou prestes a ter dois, de uma vez só.

Muito obrigada Jake.

Do fundo do meu coração eu espero que tudo esteja bem, porque os nossos filhos merecem conhecer você.

Devido à gestação eu evito me transformar em lobo, vai saber o que pode acontecer. "Supostamente" eu nunca poderia ter filhos, portanto, nada de riscos desnecessários.

Faz um tempo que eu não sinto o cheiro dos vampiros que nos cercavam, isso é bom. Eu não posso lutar nesse estado.

- Lee, eu vou deixar o meu cabelo ficar grande como o seu, para quando os meus pais vierem me buscar, eu poder ir embora e sempre lembrar de você. - Nessie disse enquanto eu a penteava, a cada dia ela crescia mais e mais. Era assustadoramente surpreendente. -Eles vão voltar, né?!

Eu pensei por um tempo, não adiantaria enganá-la. Eu não sabia. Mas ponderei.

- Claro que sim, eu não sei quando, mas eles vão voltar sim. Nós só temos que ter paciência.

- Eu sinto saudades. - Ela deixou uma lágrima escapar.- Meu pai me disse uma vez, que eu não poderia estar em melhor lugar, do que ao seu lado.

Essa declaração me surpreendeu. Desde quando Edward Cullen ficava falando de mim?

- Guria, eu preciso de uma babá para os meus filhos, sorte a minha que você cresce rápido.

Nós rimos.

- Eles serão meus irmãos. - Ela sorriu.

* * *

****** Sarah e Taylor ******

**Seis meses de gestação**

De uns dias pra cá eu tive que me preocupar. Eu me sentia vigiada. Os sanguessugas não eram nada discretos. Elas passavam épocas deixando rastros e outras apenas desapareciam. Era estranho demais, eles pareciam estar interessados no que acontecia conosco. Nunca fui à pessoa mais racional desse mundo, mas agora eu não poderia me arriscar. Meus filhos precisariam de mim. E eu não podia lutar em minha atual situação.

- Bem, você está muito bem. Eu arriscaria dizer que daqui a duas semanas seus bebês já estarão com vocês. - O meu médico sorriu enquanto passava o gel na minha barriga para o ultra-som. Eu gostava da sensação do gelado sobre a minha pele. Fazia cócegas. E o Eric sabia disso.

Eu já passei por tanta coisa na minha vida, que chegou um tempo que eu não gostava mais de acreditar nas pessoas, mesmo as que estavam perto de mim, foi difícil confiar em alguém. Mas ai o Jake apareceu, e tudo mudou. Agora eu até ganhei um amigo. Eric é isso pra mim. Um amigo mais que especial, é alguém que se preocupa comigo e com os meus filhos.

Os gritinhos agudos de todas as mulheres presentes me fez gargalhar. E eu perdia a linha de raciocínio que eu estava tendo. Eu me senti por um dado momento "_quase_" completa. Só faltava o... Jake.

Emily, fora a primeira a falar algo coerente.

- Mas doutor, ela ainda não tem nem sete meses. Será que já está mesmo na hora?

- Poucas mulheres completam os nove meses, e as que carregam gêmeos geralmente os tem ainda mais cedo, você gostaria de saber o sexo dos bebês?"

Eu só confirmei com a cabeça.

E mais um gritinho animado. Kim dava pulinhos e batia palmas freneticamente. Enquanto exclamava: "_eu sabia, eu sabia!_"

Ela não errou mesmo. Era um casal.

_**Sarah Suzanne Black e Taylor Jacob Black.**_

Acho que todas nós nos mantemos unidas e fortes por causa deles. Distraiamos-nos confeccionando roupinhas, arrumando o quarto de bebê e divagando sobre como eles seriam no futuro.

Chegamos a uma conclusão: seria uma mistura explosiva! Uma mistura de Leah e Jacob. Eles seriam audaciosos como o pai. Destemidos como a mãe. Bondosos por excelência e corajosos por natureza.

Ok. Eu tenho que admitir. Eu já era uma mãe coruja desde muito antes de eles nascerem. E as meninas também eram assim.

Pra dizer a verdade todas as crianças da casa nos animavam. Seja Reneesme que crescia e se comportava como uma mocinha madura demais para a pouca idade. Seja por Claire que tentava desesperadamente imitá-la, mesmo não conseguindo e vivendo como uma criança normal.

E seja por Peter que a cada dia que passava nos lembrava cada vez mais o Sam. Vivemos uma época feliz, sem nos preocupar muito. Tendo esperança de que tudo ia dar certo.

E por um tempo deu...

* * *

**FLASH BACK:**

_**Enquanto isso, nos arredores da casa dos Clearwater.**_

_**"**__**Eu não quero saber de desculpas dessa vez. Estamos aqui há muito tempo, já é hora de agir"**_

_**"**__**A lobinha parece ser forte" Uma vampira de cabelos castanhos disparou.**_

_**"**__**Mas é só uma." **_

"_**Eu a quero morta... Na verdade, eu quero todos mortos, antes de amanhecer.**_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**_

_POV Renata._

"_Obviamente isso não ocorreu. Aro não permitiu. Principalmente depois que comentamos que a loba estava grávida. Ele achou o trunfo que precisava para mudar o curso da Guerra. Porque até então, os Cullens e seus aliados estavam em vantagem. A minha tarefa dentro dos Volturi sempre foi a de proteger Aro. Eu gostava disso. Eu morreria por ele."_

_Fui tirada de meus pensamentos por Demetri que trazia noticias da Guerra._

"_Estamos perdendo. Aro manda dizer que a hora de agir se aproxima" _

_Eu soltei a minha gargalhada mais gostosa. Aquela mesmo, que assusta as criancinhas. Estava em minhas mãos. E eu não ia falhar._

_A intenção de Aro era bem clara. Ele queria os dois lobinhos que estavam na barriga de Leah. Trunfo contra os lobos. Ele queria Reneesme. Trunfo contra os Cullens. Eu só não entendia uma coisa: como Edward Cullen ainda não tinha percebido nada. _

_Talvez os poderes de sua mulher o impedissem de ler os pensamentos de Aro. _

_E era por isso que eu o seguia. Veja a inteligência! Ele usou a arma do inimigo contra o próprio. _

_A intenção de Aro era que eu os levasse para o centro da Guerra. A partir daí as trocas "justas" seriam feitas. Edward, Alice, Bella por Reneesme. E as crianças pela rendição dos Lobos. Lógico que ele também ficaria com Reneesme e mataria todos os lobos, mas era necessária uma seqüência. _

_Apesar de eu não ser uma guerreira nata. Tinha meus truques para pegá-los. E eles dariam certo. Eu só precisava que os bebês nascessem logo e que a Loba não notasse a minha presença._

_*******----*******_

_

* * *

  
_

**Minha Doce Criança  
Ela tem um sorriso que parece e  
Me faz lembrar de memórias da infância  
De quando tudo era fresco como o brilhante céu azul**

Sabe aquela dor necessária? Aquela que você sabe que tem um propósito maior? Pois bem, eu não entendia muito disso. E talvez nem saiba me expressar. Tudo o que eu sei é que eu quero conhecer os meus bebês. Eu daria tudo pra que meu pai estivesse aqui comigo. Seth. Ou ao menos minha mãe. Ela ficaria feliz por mim. Mais algumas lágrimas escorreram pelos meus olhos. E eu reparei na mão que as secava. Do meu lado esquerdo, Rachel, que vez ou outra acariciava meus cabelos. Ela sofria com cada contração que eu tinha e se assustava pelos gritos que eu tentava conter.

As duas bolas de basquete no meu ventre estavam querendo conhecer a mamãe.

O parto estava sendo realizado na minha casa. Eric não saia mais daqui. Acho que ele se mudou há umas três semanas. Emily estava cada vez mais apática e magra. Mais se segurava. Quando tudo acabasse eu descobriria o que estaria acontecendo com ela.

Ultimamente ela mantinha muitos segredos com Eric. Eles sempre estavam nos cantos conversando, sempre pensando que ninguém reparava.

Mais uma contração. Meus filhos são exigentes. E ciúmentos. Eu não posso nem pensar em alguém, senão eles... Crianças!

**Agora então, quando vejo seu rosto  
Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial  
E se eu olhasse muito  
Provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria**

O parto foi tranqüilo. Primeiro aquela dor aguda. E depois o choro.

Taylor. Meu bebê gigante.

Ele tinha a pele morena como à do pai. E também era cabeludo. Eu não via o porquê de falarem que recém-nascidos tinham cara de joelho. O meu não tinha. E já fazia sucesso.

Eric cortou o cordão umbilical dele e o entregou a Rachel, que um pouco mais afastada de nós o limpava alegre. Kim se aproximou de Rach e suspirou. Viram? Meu filho é um arraso.

Sarah nasceu quatro minutos depois.

Adivinhem?

Ela também era grande. Não como Taylor, mas ainda assim parecia ter uns quatro meses.

Eu a peguei no colo assim que o cordão foi cortado, mesmo suja ela parecia uma princesa. Eu a ninava admirada. Era morena como o irmão, mas o tom era mais claro. Os olhos eram iguais aos meus. Mesmo semi-abertos eu podia ver que eram. Emily a pegou de mim, acho que para limpá-la.

Eu reclamei, mas não por muito tempo. Trouxeram-me Taylor.

**Oh, Oh, Oh  
Minha doce criança  
oh, oh, oh  
Minha doce amada**

Eu os segurei ao mesmo tempo. Um tanto desajeitada.

Admito.

Feliz como nunca.

Tay me olhava de um jeito engraçado. Parecia igual ao Seth quando queria algo, sabe aquele olhar pidão misturado de inocência e felicidade? Era assim mesmo. Algo me dizia que ele teria o que quisesse.

Sarah, no entanto era muito mais especifica. Ela agarrou o meu dedo indicador, encarou-o por um tempo, e em seguida levou-o a boca. Acho que não satisfeita com isso, abriu o berreiro.

**Ela tem olhos do azul mais celestial  
Como se eles pensassem na chuva  
Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos  
E ver um traço de dor  
Seus cabelos me lembram um lugar quente e seguro  
Onde quando eu era criança eu me escondia  
E rezava para o trovão  
E para a chuva  
Calmamente passarem por mim**

- Fome! – Emily disse sentando ao meu lado.

Ela carregava Peter, que encarava meus filhos com olhinhos brilhando.

Ele estendeu a mão pra minha garotinha, e ela pegou na dele.

Gelei.

Eu mataria o guri se ele tivesse a "impressão" com o meu bebê.

Fato.

Como homem da família, Tay não gostou muito. Pelo menos era isso que a minha mente deturpada imaginava sobre toda aquela situação.

Ele botou a mãozinha em cima da deles.

Aquilo significava duas coisas para mim.

Uma: meu filho protegeria a irmã

Duas: esses três seriam inseparáveis.

**Oh, Oh, Oh**  
**Minha doce criança**  
**Oh, Oh, Oh**  
**Meu doce amo**r

As primeiras semanas com as minhas crianças foram relativamente tranqüilas. Eles choravam, comiam, choravam, dormiam. E de preferência não deixavam a mamãe dormir. Devo admitir que estava exausta, mas todos na casa me ajudavam. Reneesme inclusive estava se comportando como uma verdadeira babá. Ninava incessantemente os bebês, e eles já nutriam um carinho todo especial por ela.

Entretanto nem tudo era alegria. Eu pressentia que algo estava errado e tinha que ter uma conversa séria com as meninas. Kim, Rachel e Emily tinham o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

Naquela noite, exatamente três meses após o nascimento dos meus filhos, eu rodei o perímetro da reserva, como uma loba, e descobri que os vampiros estavam bem nos limites, prontos para atacar.

Obviamente que eram tolos e inexperientes, já que deixavam pistas amadoras pela floresta, recém-nascidos com certeza estavam entre eles. Ou seja, os problemas eram maiores do que eu podia supor.

Cheguei em casa certa do que ia fazer. Eu teria que mandá-las embora, precisava de um plano.

- Não adianta tentar nos despistar, Lee. – Rachel disse quando eu entrei pela porta da frente.

- Não é a intenção. Estamos com problemas. – Resolvi ser objetiva.

- Que tipo de problemas? – Kim perguntou.

- Vampiros.

- Mas o que eles querem? Foi a vez de Emily.

- A nossa morte. Somos o ponto fraco. – Respondi apreensiva.

- E o que nós vamos fazer?

- Eu tenho que proteger vocês até que consigam fugir.

- Consigam? – Kim me interrompeu. – E você?

- Eu... Não sei, mas eles não querem especificamente a mim, e sim as "impressões", então o importante é que vocês estejam seguras.

- Mas não podemos te deixar a mercê deles. - Rachel estava indignada. Mas eu continuei.

- São tempos de Guerra, temos que ajudar.

- Nós não vamos embora sem você. – Emily se pronunciou. – E acho que todas aqui concordam comigo. – Kim e Rachel confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Além do mais, se formos todas embora de uma vez, eles vão perceber a nossa movimentação. E ainda assim nos atacar. - Rachel reforçou as palavras de Emm.

- Então vamos começar a abastecer o sótão. Por que eles não demoram. - Foi tudo o que eu pude dizer

Eu devia tê-las mandado embora...

****--****

Aquele cheiro enjoativamente doce invadiu minhas narinas, como uma doença, causando espasmos em todo o meu corpo. Recolhi todos os que estavam no jardim, inclusive Sarah e Taylor que apesar de terem apenas seis meses já corriam e falavam como se tivessem dois anos.

Estavam todos perfeitamente alojados no sótão que ficava abaixo de minha casa. Apenas eu não entrei lá.

Pude ouvir os protestos de Emily, mas era melhor ignorar. Eu tinha que recepcionar os intrusos.

A freqüência com que eles agora se mostravam era o que mais me amedrontava. Mas eu estava disposta a lutar por eles: meus amigos e meus filhos. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que morrer. Eu sabia que essa era uma possibilidade bem real. Portanto, o sótão estava cheio de tudo que seria necessário. Telefones, água, alimentos, brinquedos e roupas.

Eu não tinha idéia de como protegê-los. Mas eu rezava para que todos fossem recém-nascidos desavisados. E principalmente que eles não soubessem que meu sangue era um veneno letal para eles.

Assim que saí do sótão, peguei todos os sprays possíveis para dissipar aquele cheiro de humanos. Eu sabia que não seria suficiente. Mas era a única coisa que eu podia fazer.

Cheguei à sala apressada, e ainda espalhando o spray com cheiro de terra. Sentei-me na varanda de casa, tentando conter as batidas descompassadas do meu coração. Consegui. Agora era só esperar a manifestação dos vampiros.

E que Deus me ajudasse.

Pouco tempo depois um vento gelado se aproximou. Era à hora.

Um homem grande, com brilhantes olhos vermelhos, entrou em cena, parando nos degraus da minha casa e me encarando como a uma apetitosa refeição.

Não pude evitar um zombeteiro e sarcástico sorriso. Eu rezei para os que estavam chegando também pensassem assim.

- Boa noite! – eu o cumprimentei. Mas ele não queria conversa. _Que mal-educado!_

- Está sozinha? - perguntou apurando o nariz e sorriu. Eu sabia que os sprays não funcionariam. Merda.

- Sim, senhor. – Mesmo que eles me atacassem, eu jamais poderia entrar em fase. De outra maneira, eles não beberiam meu sangue.

- Você não é uma boa mentirosa. Eu consigo sentir o cheiro de outros humanos. Eu espero que você recepcione melhor os meus amigos, sem mentiras dessa vez.

Eu não tinha certeza se eles sabiam que não podiam me comer e que meu sangue era veneno para eles, eu só sei que não diria nada.

Se ele veio para isso, o que parecia muito provável, eu deixaria essa surpresa...

Após esse momento nada mais fez sentido...

Eu ainda consegui rasgar alguns membros e cortar algumas cabeças, mas no final perdi. No total, havia cinco vampiros me atacando... Eu podia ouvir a choradeira deles, a angústia. Eles tinham me mordido como eu desejara. Assim não me permiti gritar, mesmo que eles estivessem me despedaçando.

Um por um, eles foram caindo ao chão em agonia. Mas o estrago estava feito. Eles tinham me ferido demais, era um milagre estar consciente até agora.

_Eles estavam a salvo_, _meus filhos _e o resto que eu deveria proteger estavam bem.

Imagens de todos passavam em minha cabeça: Rachel, Kim, Claire, Nessie, Sam, Emily, Seth, Jacob... Eu já começava a imaginar o reencontro com meu pai... E então apareceram os rostinhos de Taylor e Sarah. E eu não soube dizer se eles estavam ali ou se era apenas uma ilusão.

A vista estava cada vez mais turva e tudo aos poucos ia desaparecendo, tudo ficando preto. Mas ainda assim eu senti quando alguém passou por mim.

_Renata._

- Você caiu como uma patinha, lobinha. Muito obrigada por deixar as coisas fáceis pra mim. Recém-nascidos e essa sede incontrolável por sangue... Eu nem precisei sujar as mãos com você.

Ela aproximou o rosto do meu, mesmo com todo o desgosto ao sentir o meu cheiro.

- Cadê os filhotes? – Ela riu. – Vejo que já estão a caminho...

Ela levantou-se, deu um chute no meu rosto que me apagou completamente. Era o fim. Pelo menos pra mim.

* * *

n/a: voltei meninas, depois de anos-luz sem atualizar essa fic. Esse é o maior cap que eu já escrevi até então. E eu gostei de escrevê-lo, apesar de ele não ter saído do jeito que eu queria. Espero que vocês comentem, nem que seja pra dizer que está uma droga. Comentem ou a Leah morre! Spokspokspokspokspok! Que chantagista barata eu to me tornando oO...

Agora do fundo do meu coração, eu quero agradecer a todos os que estão lendo e acompanhando essa fic. É por causa de vocês que eu passei esse feriado escrevendo... Quero agradecer também a todos os que deixam reviews, vocês são demais...

Capitulo dedicado a:

Oraculo: com certeza... A melhor blackwater ever! Fique com isso em mente. Pois então... Quem sabe o Ed tem uma chance quando voltar da Guerra... Eu posso afirmar que depois desse cap mt coisa vai mudar. Valeu por continuar lendo, isso me deixa mt contente.

Srt. Black: realmente eu postei errado, mil desculpas por isso! Esse eu prometo não errar na hora da postagem spokspokspok! bjos e me diga o que axou.

Isa Clearwater: pra você ver, no cap passado ela tinha descoberto sobre a gravidez, nesse os bebês já até nasceram. Bjos e brigada por sempre comentar.

Drik Phelton: valeu miga! A Emm nem ta tão chata assim, diz a verdade! Eu sei que enrolei pra postar, mas espero que você ainda acompanhe.

Milena Black: de nada linda. Eu que tenho que agradecer. Sim, a gravidez deixou a Lee sentimental e carente. Pois é eu acho que eles vão se encontrar mais rápido do que você imagina... Fica a dica! Bjos e o que axou desse cap?

Gabitcheen: valeu pela dica do negrito no final. Vou tentar não fazer mais isso. Muito grata pelos lisonjeio. Espero que você goste desse.

Bjosssss

A musica que tem no cap é Sweet child o' mine do Guns n' rose

Gente, não me abandonem. Façam essa autora baka feliz.

Xoxo


	4. O Retorno

Galera... Quanto tempo né? Pois então. Eu prometo que explico as coisas melhor na nota final do cap. tudo o que eu posso adiantar é que não queria que os meus sentimentos atrapalhassem no andamento das minhas fics. Espero que vcs gostem do cap e comentem. Isso me deixa tão feliz. Bjos

**Cap 4: O Retorno**

Ao observar meus filhos brincando, uma sensação de alívio se apoderou do meu corpo. Só de saber que todos estavam bem, me sentia mais alegre. Mesmo que para isso meus filhos estivessem mais do que nunca envolvidos nisso tudo.

Eu não queria que eles tivessem que me ver naquele estado deplorável. Eu estava praticamente morta.

Não queria que eles presenciassem a realidade tão cedo. Eu sabia que aquilo os afetaria para sempre. E essa era a minha preocupação.

- Vem mãe. Vamos brincar. – Taylor puxou minha mão. – Eu estava sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore no quintal de casa, enquanto os via brincar. Peter, Sarah, Nessie e Claire corriam pela praia.

Eu o olhei por alguns instantes, e reconheci ali naqueles olhos pretos o meu Jacob. Já fazia mais de um ano que eu não o via. E eu não tinha coragem de entrar em fase e ver o pior.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

_A vista estava cada vez mais turva e tudo aos poucos ia desaparecendo, tudo ficando preto. Mas ainda assim eu senti quando alguém passou por mim._

_Renata._

_- Você caiu como uma patinha, lobinha. Muito obrigada por deixar as coisas fáceis pra mim. Recém-nascidos e essa sede incontrolável por sangue... Eu nem precisei sujar as mãos com você._

_Ela aproximou o rosto do de Leah, mesmo com todo o desgosto ao sentir aquele cheiro de cachorro molhado._

_- Cadê os filhotes? – Ela riu. – Vejo que já estão a caminho..._

_Ela levantou-se, deu um chute no meu rosto me fez apagar completamente. _

_Era o fim. Pelo menos pra mim._

Eu apaguei. E por um dado instante eu pensei que tivesse morrido.

Vi meu pai, Harry Clearwater.

- Quanta saudade! – Senti as lágrimas escorrerem pela minha face, enquanto eu corria em sua direção. O cenário parecia o de uma floresta.

Era totalmente adequado.

Estávamos entre várias árvores e a única luz que entrava vinha por entre as folhas. O solo estava coberto de folhas marrons e secas.

Eu sabia que o meu pai não estava num corpo material, àquele era somente seu espírito. Mas eu não me importei, eu ainda assim o queria abraçar, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era impossível.

- Lee. – Ele me chamou no mesmo tom paternal de sempre. E eu senti uma alegria indescritível. – Minha garotinha!

Eu pensei tê-lo alcançado para um abraço. Mas me dei conta que EU não era mais matéria. Eu era apenas um espírito fora do corpo. Lembrei-me das lendas que ouvi de Taha Aki.

Sorri.

- Papai... Eu estou tão contente em te ver. Eu senti tanto a sua falta, nada mais foi igual, desde que o senhor... - Eu estava em frangalhos, estava sendo difícil me expressar.

- Shii! Existem coisas mais importantes agora, minha querida! Seus filhos correm grande perigo. Você não pode demorar muito tempo por aqui. Tem que lutar para viver. Tem que avisar os outros lobos do que acontece. Não se preocupe apenas não se deixe levar pela emoção em me ver. Um dia nos reencontraremos. Mas agora ainda não é a sua hora. Eles precisam de você.

- Mas o que posso fazer? Estou tão fraca. E como eu os avisarei?

- Meu amor, você tem todas as respostas com você. – O velho Harry sorriu misterioso. – Pedir ajuda aos seus irmãos de Bando não é fraquejar. É mostrar inteligência, você fez tudo o que pode para proteger as "impressões" sem que isso os afetasse. Você tem que avisá-los das intenções de Aro, para que eles não fiquem em desvantagem. E lembre-se: não deixe que levem Nessie e seus filhos.

A voz de Harry se tornava mais e mais distante. Ao passo que gradativamente eu abria os olhos e começava a ter consciência do que acontecia ao redor.

Pude ver Taylor e Sarah perto das escadas, envolvidos pelos protetores braços de Reneesme. Enquanto que as mulheres Kim, Rachel e Emily tinham expressões de medo estampadas no rosto, mas não saiam de perto de Claire e Peter.

Tentei me levantar. Mas a dor era demasiada.

Renata estava tão focada em seu objetivo que só reparou que eu começava a tremer, quando Taylor arregalou os olhos em minha direção. Eu estava entrando em fase. Eu tinha que avisar ao Bando o que estava acontecendo.

E assim o fiz.

E pude constatar que meus bebês se fascinaram pelo imponente lobo cinza as suas frentes.

Renata mais que prontamente criou um escudo ao redor de si e de seus três alvos.

Mas obviamente que eu não tinha o intento de atacá-la com os meus filhos tão perto. O meu objetivo já tinha sido alcançado. Eu estava em comunicação com o meu Bando.

* * *

**Jacob POV (Aleluia ele apareceu)**

Eu já estava puto com essa situação.

Bella nos envolveu nessa bolha idiota e eu nunca saberia o que estava acontecendo com Leah, se não fosse o Sanguessuga que ler mentes perceber a minha preocupação.

Não é como se nós nos falássemos (Lee e eu) antes desse "escudo", mas eu teria conhecimento de suas ações assim que ela se transformasse em Loba.

- Eu quero sair daqui, Bella.

- Não Jacob. É perigoso.

- Você não entende? Leah pode estar tentando se comunicar conosco. E se algo aconteceu? Nós só descobriríamos tarde demais. – Eu tava pressentindo algo.

- Nessie. – Edward murmurou.

Bella assentiu.

E eu tinha saído do escudo para me deparar com os pensamentos turbulentos da Lee. Nem percebi que o Edward também tinha saído de lá.

Eu via tudo.

Lee penteando o cabelo de Nessie. O nascimento do filho do Sam – imagino que ele estava vendo isso também já que um uivo foi ouvido – todos os momentos alegres dos últimos tempos em La Push.

E foi ai que tudo mudou. Eu via uma vampira. Renata. Ela estava atrás de Nessie e de duas crianças.

MEUS filhos.

Gelei com esse pensamento. Eu era pai e nem mesmo sabia. Vi a Lee grávida e o nascimento de dois bebês enormes. Eu estava tão chocado com isso que nem dei atenção ao plano dos Volturi.

Mas o Edward sim. E chegou a correta conclusão de que Aro estava um passo a frente de todos nós. Ele já estava garantindo a Guerra.

Esperto.

- Jake! – Era a primeira vez que a Lee conversava diretamente comigo. – Quanto tempo até vocês chegarem aqui?

- Dois dias. – Seth respondeu. – Eu to chegando. – Eu estava tão absorto nos pensamentos dela que nem percebi que agora todos os lobos estavam se comunicando.

Ele já estava pronto pra correr quando percebemos o incomodo de Aro. Com certeza, o mesmo tinha lido também os pensamentos.

Merda!

- Para quê a pressa? Estou apenas querendo conhecer os filhos de vocês. Você sabe, Edward, que eu nunca os machucaria.

Eu mostrei meus caninos afiados. A guerra que até então tinha sido apenas de palavras estava prestes a mudar.

E eu saquei isso na hora. A questão era clara: ficar e eliminar de vez a ameaça? Ou ir para casa e salvar os amores da minha vida?

* * *

**Leah POV**

Eu percebi que tinha mudado o curso da Guerra, mas eu não me importava substancialmente. Tudo no que eu podia pensar era em como ia acabar com Renata.

Eu via os rostos assustados dos meus bebês, mas eu não sei o porquê de Reneesme me encarar tanto. Talvez estivesse em choque.

Renata só ria. E eu não sabia como ia segurá-la até os lobos chegarem.

- Leah! Nós já estamos chegando. – Era o Sam.

- Vocês percebem que se não chegarem pela próxima meia hora, todos nós vamos morrer, certo? E não eu não estou sendo pessimista. – Eu disse antes que ele começasse com aquele discurso animador e que eu era amarga demais.

- Leah, vamos ser sinceros: jamais chegaremos a tempo! – Dessa vez quem falou foi Paul. – O que você tem que fazer é acabar com ela. Vamos lá, Lee!

Nunca imaginei que fosse me sentir tão bem com as palavras do Paul me encorajando. Nós tínhamos nossas diferenças. Mas agora não era momento pra isso.

Agora, pelo menos, eles poderiam me orientar.

Podiam ver as imagens do que acontecia conosco.

* * *

**Jake Pov**

Eu olhei pro Edward assustado. Ele sabia o que se passava na minha mente.

- Jake, se você quiser ir. Nós podemos dar conta.

Era mentira.

Aro estava muito bem preparado e já em posição de ataque. Gradativamente mais e mais vampiros apareceram e se colocaram em sua defesa. Jane e Alec se botaram a frente de todo o exercito de vampiros. E o show começou.

Jane começou a fazer com que Edward sentisse dores demasiadas. Ao ponto de fazer Bella se distrair e retirar o escudo de proteção que envolvia os nossos aliados.

A partir daí era cada um por si.

Olhei mais uma vez pra Edward, que se contorcia em dor. E parti pra cima dos Volturi. Eu tinha tomado uma decisão. Eu tinha que proteger o meu Bando. Leah estava distante demais para que eu pudesse salvá-la.

Apenas dei uma ordem para Paul e Embry: _vão ajudá-la._ Em seguida vi os dois lobos saírem em disparada rumo a La Push, Sam passou por mim e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. Ele também queria ir pra lá.

Percebi que Seth estava inquieto. Mas não deu tempo de mais nada. A guerra começara e era pra valer.

* * *

**_Lee Pov_**

_- _Lee, nós estamos chegando. – Paul dizia enquanto eu os via vindo pra La Push. Eu sabia que a intenção era boa. Mas que eles nunca chegariam a tempo.

Reneesme continuava me encarando de um jeito peculiar. E eu comecei a prestar atenção em sua movimentação. As duas mãos da menina pareciam querer chegar perto das faces de Renata.

Lembrei de uma conversa que tive com o Jake há uns tempos atrás sobre as habilidades de Nessie em criar ilusões ou mostrar acontecimentos.

A garota estava querendo me ajudar.

E eu tive esperanças. Por mais machucada que eu estivesse à distração que Nessie poderia provocar em Renata seria a minha única chance.

Sam, Embry e Paul. Viram tudo, enquanto corriam para casa.

Tudo aconteceu num flash.

Renata distraída comigo não percebeu Nessie se aproximar. A pequena sorrateiramente deu um chute na canela da vampira que olhou para baixo, dando um tapa na menina, que se fosse uma humana teria voado longe, mas que se agarrou nos braços da vampira. E Nessie conseguiu alcançar o rosto da vampira. Fazendo-a perder o controle de sua barreira por míseros segundos.

Tempo suficiente para eu pular em cima de Renata e arrancar sua cabeça.

Tudo ao olhar atencioso de Sarah e Taylor.

Que correram em minha direção, eu voltara a forma humana.

Desmaiada.

**Sam' s Pov:**

Eu parei de correr. Leah tinha derrotado a vampira. Mas não estávamos mais conectados. Ela voltara à forma humana. A dúvida se instalou na minha cabeça.

Voltar pra guerra e ajudar ou ir para casa?

Segunda opção.

Jake se precisasse que mandasse nos chamar. Eu tinha uma longa viagem a fazer até chegar em casa.

**_Emily's Pov_**

Eu não sei como. Mas a Leah conseguiu derrotar a vampira, que ainda sem a cabeça ainda me fazia tremer de medo.

Meus instintos me diziam que eu devia fazer. Eu não seria racional. Eu apenas faria o que eu meu coração me mandasse.

- Eric, cuide da Lee. Nessie leve as crianças pra cima. Rachel, Kim, nós vamos queimar essa vampira.

**Fim do Flash Back:**

**

* * *

**

_- _Claro. – Eu respondi pro Tay. O peguei pelo colo e corri até a praia. Juntando-me a brincadeira das crianças.

E quando eu já estava distraída o suficiente. Eis que o cheiro adocicado me invadiu as narinas.

Sam, Paul e Embry - que chegaram dois dias depois da batalha com Renata – também sentiram e correram para a praia também. Eles sempre me avisavam o que acontecia com a Guerra, já que eu tinha me transformado numa covarde.

Jake os mandara ficar em La Push. Protegendo-nos. Eu não pude negar o alivio em saber disso. Eu não teria que me preocupar tanto e ainda teria como saber as novidades sobre o Jake.

Ao longe eu pude ver a comitiva de vampiros chegando.

Todos os Cullens vinham carregando uma espécie de maca. Eu não conseguia identificar quem estava sobre ela. Mas meu coração disparou ao pensar que poderia ser o Seth ou o Jacob...

* * *

**Fim do cap 4: **

**N/a: eu sei que demorei horrores pra postar. Mas eu quero deixar claro que eu não vou desistir das minhas fics não. Eu estou passando por um momento muito dificil na minha vida. Meu namorado, infelizmente morreu há um mês atrás. Ele tinha câncer. Eu pensei sinceramente que ele ia se recuperar, sabem... Ele tinha feito o transplante de medula e tudo mais, mas ainda sim não resistiu. **

**Eu estou me sentindo um tanto triste nesse momento e não queria que isso transparecesse tanto nas minhas fics. Por isso evitei postar. Eu já tinha matado a Lee varias vezes. Ate que reescrevi o cap a deixando viva.**

**E quero que saibam que agora que estou de ferias que o cap não demorará tanto assim. Até pq começa uma nova etapa da fic. E os personagens serão apresentados melhor. E eu to super empolgada. Tem sido uma distração mt boa ler fics e me engajar nas minhas.**

**Ahhh por favor deixem comentários e me deem ideias. Please.**

Amo vcs!

Amo vc Hay pra sempre!

E agora aos meus preciosos agradecimentos:

**Princess Black Malfoy****: eu também axei lindo o cap passado. A Sarah e o Taylor prometem muira coisa ainda... Spokspoksposkopskskspsk! O Jake teve que fazer uma escolha, mas ele ajudou a Lee sim. Apesar de que não tinha muito o que fazer. Mas se analisarmos, foi ele que a fez lembrar dos poderes da Nessie.**

**Isa Clearwater****: kkkkk! Eles são nossos então. A Lee que pariu mas a gente está acompanhando o crescimento. São nossos bebês também ;p. Cara, o Aro botou o Ed e o Jake numa situação horrível. Nem deixou eles voltarem ainda pros braços da Lee. Mas cap que vem todo mundo de volta.**

**Gaabii****: que alegria em saber que você gostou da minha fic. Valeu mesmo. E olha ai, nem matei os lobinhos. Spoksposkspokspskpokspok! Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap também. Bjos**

**camila townes****: raxei com teu comentário. Renata é paga pau mesmo. Mas se deu mal dessa vez. E pior, o Aro pode nem sentir falta dela. Espero que goste desse cap. Vou tentar não demorar pra postar o prox cap.**

**serenety****: que alegria eu sinto em saber que você está tão interessada na minha fic. Eu sei que estou sendo má. Cap passado eu quase mato a Lee, nesse alguém vem sendo carregado numa maca... sposkspokspoksposkposkposk! Mas relaxa, tudo acaba bem no final, senão não é o final, certo?**

**Bjos a todas vocês**

**E já sabem.**

**Deixem reviews e me façam muito feliz!**

**;)**


End file.
